


Save a prayer

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Edo Period, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Soldiers, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character(s), War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando a Daiki capitava di pensare a Ryosuke, sentiva come una morsa stringergli forte il petto.Non era piacevole, o almeno non lo era come lo avrebbe voluto lui.Ricordava il momento in cui lo shogun Yoshiaki gli aveva affidato l’istruzione del figlio, ricordava quanto si fosse sentito onorato per aver ricevuto un incarico del genere già così giovane.E ricordava anche di come, con gli anni a venire, la natura di Ryosuke fosse riuscita a fargli apprezzare se possibile ancora di più quell’incarico.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Save a prayer

**_~ Save a Prayer ~_ **

_“Arioka-san, Arioka-san!” il ragazzino correva verso di lui con un’espressione allegra, con il sorriso sulle labbra. “Arioka-san, mio padre ha detto che mi devo esercitare con lo shinai ancora per un po’. Ma mi avevi promesso che mi avresti insegnato ad usare la katana, non è vero? Non puoi andare a dirglielo?”_

_Arioka rise di fronte all’espressione contrariata del più piccolo, e gli fece cenno di rimanere fermo e di calmarsi._

_“È vero che l’ho detto, Ryosuke-sama.” confermò, annuendo, alzando una mano per zittirlo prima ancora che l’altro potesse cominciare ad esultare. “Ma se ti ricordi bene ho detto anche che non avresti potuto iniziare l’addestramento prima di qualche anno. Tuo padre ha ragione, per adesso è meglio se continuiamo ad esercitarci con lo shinai.” gli disse, cercando di non ridere della delusione sul suo volto._

_“Ah, ma sono stanco di aspettare!” sospirò, sedendosi per terra ed incrociando le gambe. “Non vedo l’ora di diventare più grande. Quando avrò l’età giusta voglio diventare il miglior soldato dell’esercito. Sconfiggerò tutti i nemici, e nessuno oserà sfidare il bafuku degli Ashikaga. Tu mi aiuterai, vero Arioka-san?”_

_Daiki avrebbe voluto spiegargli fin troppe cose._

_Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era così semplice come sembrava, che nonostante le apparenze lo shogun non era indistruttibile, e che vivevano in un periodo in cui le ribellioni erano così tante da non poter sempre sperare di continuare a vincere._

_Avrebbe voluto dirgli che la sua massima aspirazione non poteva essere quella di divenire il miglior soldato, se insieme a quell’ideale veniva la morte certa, ma in quel momento scelse di tacere._

_Era ancora troppo giovane Ryosuke, e trattandosi del figlio dello shogun non ci sarebbe comunque stato niente che lui potesse dire a sollevarlo da un destino che per lui era già stato tracciato._

_Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, passandogli affettuosamente una mano fra i capelli e sorridendogli._

_“Certo che ti darò una mano, Ryosuke-sama. Qualsiasi cosa accada, io starò per sempre al tuo fianco.”_

Quando a Daiki capitava di pensare a Ryosuke, sentiva come una morsa stringergli forte il petto.

Non era piacevole, o almeno non lo era come lo avrebbe voluto lui.

Ricordava il momento in cui lo shogun Yoshiaki gli aveva affidato l’istruzione del figlio, ricordava quanto si fosse sentito onorato per aver ricevuto un incarico del genere già così giovane.

E ricordava anche di come, con gli anni a venire, la natura di Ryosuke fosse riuscita a fargli apprezzare se possibile ancora di più quell’incarico.

Quando poi era cresciuto le cose erano cambiate in un modo che Arioka non si sarebbe mai aspettato, ma non era stato in grado di fare alcunché, non era stato in grado di dire al più piccolo quanto sbagliata e malsana fosse l’attrazione che provavano l’uno per l’altro, e quanto rischiassero entrambi nel caso in cui lo shogun li avesse scoperti.

Non gliel’aveva taciuto per chissà quale forma di rispetto nei suoi confronti, gliel’aveva taciuto solo perché aveva la certezza che il più piccolo sapesse esattamente quanto sbagliato fosse, e che come lui avesse scelto di non curarsene.

Era successo quasi per caso, e un giorno Daiki si era reso conto del fatto che Ryosuke non era più un bambino da tempo, si era reso conto di quanto fosse maledettamente bello, di quanto gli piacesse passare il proprio tempo in sua compagnia.

Ma non era solo quello, e c’erano gli sguardi che gli lanciava il più piccolo, e la voglia di credere che anche lui lo desiderasse allo stesso modo, e il sollievo e la paura quando si era accorto che in effetti era così.

Daiki portava con sé ogni singolo dettaglio della prima notte che aveva passato insieme a Ryosuke.

La sua pelle, le sue labbra, il suo sapore, i suoi gemiti che riempivano la stanza come se non ci fosse nient’altro al mondo...

Si era sentito così bene che per qualche tempo non aveva nemmeno pensato che tutto questo potesse portarli sull’orlo del baratro.

Continuava ad addestrarlo di giorno, conscio di quanto quel tempo fosse ormai agli sgoccioli, e ad amarlo di notte, sapendo invece che se fosse stato per lui quei minuti e quelle ore non avrebbero mai avuto fine.

Lo sapeva, Daiki, che Ryosuke non era destinato a rimanere accanto a lui per sempre, ma si concedeva di sperarci, senza mai lasciare che il più piccolo scorgesse in lui la benché minima forma di dubbio o di timore.

Non se lo meritava, Ryosuke.

Meritava che ogni suo sogno fosse realizzato, e Arioka sapeva di essere d’ostacolo ad alcuni di essi.

_“Ryosuke-sama?” lo chiamò, sorridendogli, mentre il più piccolo gli dava un leggero colpo sulla spalla._

_“Smettila di chiamarmi in questo modo. Mi dà già i brividi dovermi sentire chiamare così di giorno, non intendo sopportarlo anche adesso.”_

_Daiki gli sorrise, chinando il capo in cenno di scusa, lasciando poi il proprio braccio scivolare intorno alla vita dell’altro e attirandolo contro di sé._

_“Ryo.” disse poi. “Così va meglio?”_

_Lo baciò frettolosamente sulle labbra, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere._

_C’era qualcosa nel baciarlo che ancora dopo tutto questo tempo non era in grado di spiegarsi, qualcosa che gli faceva venire voglia di non smettere mai, di rimanere per sempre sdraiato di fianco a lui, in quel futon troppo piccolo, dove fingeva che tenerlo vicino a sé fosse soltanto una contromisura per la mancanza di spazio._

_Ryosuke si lasciò baciare, portando le mani sulle sue spalle, accarezzandolo lentamente e poi sospirando nell’allontanarsi._

_“Mio padre dice che presto sarò pronto ad entrare nell’esercito, sai?” mormorò._

_Sorrideva, e lo faceva perché era quello che aveva sempre desiderato, ma vi era una nota di tristezza nella sua voce che a Daiki era del tutto nuova._

_Ma sapeva da cosa derivasse, e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa._

_“Bene. Allora dobbiamo fare del nostro meglio fino a quando non sarai completamente pronto, no?” gli chiese, fingendo che non avesse importanza il significato delle proprie parole, fingendo di poter rimanere davvero così, in quella stanza, per sempre._

_Si chinò su di lui, baciandogli la spalla nuda, tenendolo stretto contro di sé._

_Ignorò la sua espressione scontenta, perché per quanto poco professionale avesse scelto di essere insieme a lui, sapeva perfettamente di quanto quella loro relazione fosse ai limiti del lecito, e sapeva di non essere nessuno per mettersi in mezzo a Ryosuke e a quello che era il suo destino ed il suo posto nella dinastia degli Ashikaga._

_Poteva solo rimanere a guardare, e l’avrebbe fatto, e avrebbe pregato ogni giorno gli déi di riportarglielo sano e salvo quando finalmente gli fosse stato permesso di andare in battaglia._

_Non era fatto per la guerra, il suo Ryosuke, ma a nessuno sembrava importare poi così tanto._

_Era semplicemente quello che era nato per essere, che fosse o meno nella sua indole._

La prima volta era tornato, e Daiki si era sentito come se il cuore gli si spaccasse a metà tanta era la felicità di rivederlo vivo.

Rimaneva tutto il giorno al palazzo, pensando a lui e a che cosa stesse facendo, pensando a come dovesse sentirsi, a quanto ormai dovesse essersi reso conto del fatto che il suo sogno da quando era bambino non arrivava senza qualche incubo a fargli da strascico.

Daiki ricordava il dolore di quelle giornate con una chiarezza tale che quasi tornava a fare male di nuovo, che quasi l’ansia tornava ad assalirlo durante le notti che passava da solo senza averlo accanto.

Ripensandoci si torturò i palmi delle mani con le unghie, cercando di sfogare quella frustrazione che ora tornava a sentire.

Quello tornato per la prima volta dalla battaglia non era propriamente il suo Ryosuke, ma questo lo aveva sempre preso in considerazione come qualcosa di inevitabile.

Era più cupo e più silenzioso.

Il sorriso per qualche giorno era sparito dal suo volto, e Arioka aveva dovuto lottare non poco per farlo tornare, e per farlo aprire e raccontargli cosa lo turbasse tanto.

Quando poi Ryosuke si era deciso a parlargli Daiki aveva visto confermati i suoi sospetti.

Ryosuke si divertiva ad esercitarsi insieme a lui, a mostrare quanto bravo potesse essere con la katana.

Meno si era divertito sul campo ad utilizzarla per uccidere uomini, consapevole di quanto fosse necessario per proteggere il bafuku e suo padre, ma sempre con quell’incredulità dovuta al fatto che della guerra e di quello che accadeva fuori dalle mura del palazzo, fino a quel momento non sapeva poi molto.

Aveva lasciato che Daiki lo stringesse contro di sé e che lo baciasse e che gli dicesse che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, perché l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno dopo tutta la morte alla quale era stato costretto ad assistere, era proprio di sentirsi vivo insieme a lui.

Ricordava ogni cosa, Daiki.

Ricordava, e tanto gli sarebbe piaciuto dimenticare quello sguardo quasi impaurito, quegli occhi confusi, e ritornare ai momenti in cui sul suo volto non c’era altro che quel sorriso tanto familiare, quello di cui un tempo si era innamorato.

Aveva taciuto ancora quanto lo trovasse inadatto a quel mondo, perché se lo avesse fatto sarebbe equivalso a chiedergli di rinunciare a tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto, e allora si sarebbe sentito così maledettamente colpevole da non osare più nemmeno rimanergli accanto, perché non voleva chiedergli di rinunciare per lui e per la sua sanità mentale.

Ryosuke lo sapeva, questo, e non gliene aveva mai fatta una colpa.

Per questo Daiki era rimasto ancora a guardarlo partire una seconda volta, e poi una terza, e sempre aveva vissuto nell’agonia del non sapere cosa stesse accadendo e sempre aveva gioito nel vederlo tornare, facendo tesoro di ogni attimo che gli era concesso insieme a lui, mentre Ryosuke diveniva sempre più taciturno e serio, lasciandosi andare solo in quegli attimi insieme che rubavano al tempo e alla guerra.

Daiki scorgeva la precarietà in quella loro situazione, e sapeva che non sarebbe durata per sempre.

Ma pur volendolo, non c’era molto che potesse fare se non continuare a pregare gli déi perché non gli portassero mai via il suo Ryosuke.

_Daiki lo spinse contro il futon, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, intrufolando la mano oltre la stoffa leggera dello yukata, veloce, sentendo la voglia che aveva di lui e del suo corpo quasi divorarlo._

_Ryosuke teneva gli occhi chiusi, serrati, e cercava di trattenere qualsiasi gemito o lamento mentre sentiva le mani del più grande muoversi velocemente su di lui._

_L’altro cercò più volte di convincersi a fermarsi, di chiedergli cosa avesse e di passare così la notte ad ascoltarlo, ma non riuscì a persuadersi._

_Lo voleva sentire, in quell’esatto momento, e voleva che anche lui lo sentisse, e che sfogasse in quel piacere così effimero che gli stava dando tutta la frustrazione e il dolore che sentiva, che dimenticasse per qualche attimo chi fosse e cosa fosse costretto a fare._

_Daiki baciò ogni centimetro della sua pelle bollente, spogliandolo dello yukata, concedendosi solo pochi secondi per scrutare il suo corpo nudo, senza crogiolarsi nel pensiero di quanto gli fosse mancato._

_Lo toccava, affamato, e lo cercava con le labbra e con la lingua e con i denti, riuscendo a strappargli quei gemiti di cui sembrava avere così tanto bisogno, scendendo in basso oltre il suo sterno e passando la lingua sull’ombelico, seguendo la linea dell’inguine fino a che non raggiunse la sua erezione, avvolgendola con la bocca in un unico movimento deciso, convinto di non volergli dare il tempo di reagire, di decidere che il male superava la voglia, che voleva piangere anziché gridare il suo nome. Che voleva consumare le proprie lacrime invece della voce._

_Lasciò scivolare le dita dentro di lui facilmente, aiutandosi con la lingua, vedendolo inarcare i fianchi verso di lui e sentendo la propria voglia crescere con il passare dei secondi, mentre tutto quello che riusciva a sentire era il proprio corpo che urlava per prendere il ragazzo sotto di lui, per farlo suo, per sentirlo vicino come il giorno dopo non avrebbe più potuto fare._

_Quando si spinse dentro di lui Ryosuke gridò, forte, non tanto per il dolore quanto per lo sfogo che finalmente stava trovando nel corpo dell’altro, per quell’attimo in cui non sarebbe riuscito a pensare ad altro che a Daiki, alla sensazione di averlo in sé, di averlo vicino a strapparlo via da ogni singolo ricordo._

_Arioka gli passò una mano sul viso, questa volta più delicato, e si chinò a baciargli le labbra prima di cominciare a muoversi dentro di lui, cercando di tenere a bada l’urgenza e di far durare quel momento il più a lungo possibile._

_Era stretto il corpo di Ryosuke, era caldo e lui si sentiva al proprio posto, lì dove sarebbe voluto rimanere per il resto della propria esistenza, dimenticando le convenzioni e chi il più piccolo effettivamente fosse._

_In questo non sarebbe cambiato mai, in fondo, il ragazzo che amava._

_Si mosse velocemente, affondando dentro di lui e ritraendosi, andando incontro ai suoi fianchi così come l’altro faceva con lui, non lasciandosi andare ad altro che ai suoi gemiti all’altezza del proprio orecchio, alle sue mani che lo tenevano stretto contro di sé, palesando quel desiderio fino a quel momento rimasto nascosto._

_Ma lo conosceva bene Daiki, e vedeva la sua voglia consumarsi in ogni suo gesto, e vedeva i suoi occhi abbandonare la tristezza e lasciarsi andare invece al piacere, come se improvvisamente fossero diventati liquidi, come se il colore nelle sue iridi fosse diventato vivo, tornando quello di tempi migliori._

_Spinse più velocemente, avvolgendo la sua erezione nel palmo della mano, muovendola con gesti poco controllati, ma riconoscendo ogni segno sul volto del più piccolo, facendo maggiore presa su di lui fino a che non lo vide raggiungere l’orgasmo._

_Era bellissimo. Era bellissimo, e sarebbe rimasto anche delle ore a guardare i suoi lineamenti stravolti dal piacere se non avesse sentito lui stesso l’urgenza di provarne uno almeno simile, e allora riprese con la propria fretta a muoversi, sentendo il corpo dell’altro contrarsi maggiormente intorno al proprio, fino a quando anche lui non venne, mormorando ripetutamente il nome di Ryosuke, come in una cantilena senza fine._

_Si lasciò andare di fianco a lui, il respiro pesante e gli occhi chiusi, come se una volta aperti avesse paura che tutto quello che stava provando in quel momento potesse improvvisamente svanire._

_“Voglio che pensi a questo, Ryosuke.” gli disse dopo pochi minuti, tendendo il braccio per attirarlo contro di sé, lasciando che gli posasse la testa sul petto. “Voglio che pensi a questo quando sarai là fuori, quando sarai sul campo. Che pensi che qualsiasi cosa tu possa vedere, a casa ci sarò sempre io ad aspettarti.”_

_Erano dichiarazioni che non avrebbe dovuto fargli, ma non gli importava più molto di cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato fare. Voleva solo che il più piccolo smettesse di sentirsi solo, perché finché fosse stato in suo potere da solo non l’avrebbe lasciato._

_Sentì il petto inumidirglisi, ma finse di non accorgersi del fatto che Ryosuke stesse piangendo._

_Lo strinse ancora più forte, e come prima aveva ripetuto il suo nome, infinite volte gli disse che lo amava, fino a che le sue orecchie non ne furono sature._

_E lo amava davvero, e sarebbe rimasto lì ad attenderlo anche in eterno se fosse stato necessario._

_Lo amava. Non importava quanto sbagliato fosse._

Non aveva mai saputo con certezza se Ryosuke si fosse davvero aggrappato al pensiero di lui per andare avanti giorno dopo giorno, ma gli piaceva crederlo.

Quando avevano riportato a casa il suo corpo privo di vita Daiki non aveva potuto piangere, non subito almeno.

Si era unito al dolore degli altri come era giusto che facesse quello che alla fine non era altro che un servo, e aveva dovuto attendere troppe ore per sfogare la più pura sofferenza al sicuro nella propria stanza, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto vederlo e dove nessuno gli avrebbe chiesto il perché di quelle lacrime così fuori luogo.

Aveva pianto così tanto, Daiki.

Aveva pianto mentre la sua mente continuava a riproporgli le immagini di Ryosuke morto, di Ryosuke che non sorrideva più e che mai più l’avrebbe fatto, del liquido che era solito vedere oltre i suoi occhi spandersi invece sulla sua pelle, macchiandola indelebilmente di rosso all’altezza delle troppe ferite che gli erano state inferte.

Ryosuke era morto, e lui non vedeva più ragione nella sua esistenza, che per troppi anni era stata votata unicamente a lui, prima come maestro e poi come amante, e ora che...

Piangeva ancora, Daiki, la notte quando si ritrovava completamente da solo e non riusciva a sentire altro che freddo intorno a sé, e non osava chiudere gli occhi per dormire, temendo che poi al proprio risveglio avesse dovuto ricominciare da capo nel convincersi che Ryosuke non c’era più.

Non era nato per diventare un soldato, per quanto potesse averlo desiderato quando era solo un ragazzino.

Era nato per vivere i suoi giorni in tranquillità, sereno con il sorriso fedele alle sue labbra, senza essere costretto a plasmare così la propria natura perché cedesse agli orrori della battaglia.

Daiki poteva solo rallegrarsi del fatto che non fosse più costretto a farlo.

Quella notte, sommerso dai ricordi, piacevoli e non, si sentiva come se fosse finalmente arrivato il punto d’arresto.

Aveva pianto la morte dell’uomo che amava, e ora che anche le lacrime erano finite gli rimaneva soltanto l’essere incatenato alla mortalità ad offrirgli una facile via di fuga.

Prese delicatamente la katana in mano, concedendosi un sorriso.

Era la prima che Ryosuke avesse mai usato, e chiudendo gli occhi poteva ancora vedere la sua immagine felice, i suoi lineamenti tesi in un sorriso, la sua voce plasmata dalle risate.

Era con questo pensiero che Daiki era sempre andato avanti nel corso del tempo, era a questa che si era aggrappato con tutte le proprie forze quando lo stesso Ryosuke sembrava aver dimenticato quel ragazzino privo di preoccupazioni.

Ed era con quella che voleva andarsene.

Quando la spada lo trafisse non sentì dolore, ma solo sollievo.

Era la sua ora, in fondo.

Non aveva nient’altro per cui pregare, solo milioni di motivi per morire in fretta.


End file.
